With the proliferation of wireless handheld devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and smart phones, users are capable of communicating using voice and data communications. Thus, users may place a voice call via a cellular network and browse web pages via the cellular network or an 802.11 standard wireless network.
Often a user may need to download a large or complex web page via either the cellular or IEEE 802.11b and/or IEEE 802.11g standard link. Such a page may take to 20-30 seconds to download. Such download times may be excessive, especially if numerous pages need to be downloaded.